retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Guild/guild cash
Guild Cash DO NOT DONATE - THIS PROGRAM IS NOW CLOSED Those who donate after June 17th will not be paid for any donation Overview Guild Cash (GC) also known as "Guild Point" was an internal guild currency system which allowed members to obtain points for completing certain activities such as redeeming personal status points or participating in guild sponsored events. Members could accumulate those points and then spend them for designated items or services instead of using in-game coin/currency or they could redeem their points for in-game currency. Guild Officers issued Guild Cash to members via the Guild Interface Window. Guild Cash balances are tracked in the same window beside each member's name in the "Points" column. Guild Cash automatically resets to zero when a member leaves the guild, and new members started out with a zero balance. This program was not retroactive, which means only points donated after 00:01 am on November 4th, 2011 AND PRIOR TO JUNE 17, 2014 would credit towards guild cash. Details of this program were subject to change without prior notice, however points were allocated or redeemed based on the current policies in effect at the time the points were issued/redeemed and the details in effect at the time of issue/redemption. In the event this program is canceled or suspended, members will be given the option to redeem any outstanding Guild Cash at the rate of 1 gold per 10 points. NOTICE! - Since this program is closed effective June 30th, Members will be given until June 30th, Midnight Pacific Time (the program suspension/cancellation date) to redeem any points after which time any un-redeemed points will become null and void and worth 0 coin. Guild Cash Conversion Restrictions Please don't confuse "Guild Status Points" with "Guild Point Cash" or "Personal Status Points". ---- How It Works ---- Here's one other example: ---- Definitions ---- CATELOG - Cost Table ---- NOTES ---- :# ALL SUBSEQUENT NOTES ARE SUSPENDED - DUE TO PROGRAM CANCELLATION :# Guld Status Points (GSP) shown on guild screen (door donations do not apply) :# Value determined by lowest published World Broker price on transaction date :#* For those items not listed on World Broker, value will be assigned by Guild Officer. :# New Members must meet the definition of a "successful recruit". The Guild Recruiting Contest is held periodically. Please check the "Guild Recruiting" page for more details. :# Personal Status Points (PSP) donated via Guild Door ONLY (GPS/guild screen donations do not apply) :# Details of this program are subject to change without prior notice, however points will be allocated/redeemed based on the current policies in effect at the time the points were issued/redeemed and the details in effect at the time of issue/redemption. :# In the event this program is canceled or suspended, members will be given the option to redeem any outstanding Guild Point Cash at the rate of 1 gold per point. They will be given 30 days from the suspension/cancellation date to redeem any points after which time any un-redeemed points will become null and void and worth 0 coin. :# Members are paid daily based on the last transaction showing in the Guild Screen History. Members forfeit all but the last transaction if they deposit more than once daily to the guild door. :# Guild Cash points are NOT TRANSFERABLE between Guilds. Members who leave Retributions Blade while this program is in effect automatically forfeit any unspent Guild Cash. It is recommended that you spend, transfer, redeem for gold or donate your guild cash prior to leaving the guild. :# Guild Officers ARE ELIGIBLE to participate in this program. :# Does not include rare (1 Reflective Smoldering Shard) |} Category:Browse Category:Guild